Crossing the Line
by fhsdrumline08
Summary: There is a thin line seperating SAMCRO and the Charming Police. What happens when someone tries to cross that line? Hale/OC Rated M for future possibilities
1. Ch 1: Fly Low Carrion Crow

**Title: **Crossing the Line

**Summary: **There is a very thin line seperating SAMCRO and the Charming Police. What happens when someone dares to cross that line? Hale/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything included in the show. Kurt Sutter & other respective owners: I, the author, bow down to your skill.

**A/N: I know some of you probably are wondering why I took down Family Affair, and the other story about Jax's little sister. It was something I created in my head, and something that should've stayed there. Enough Said. If you're still with me for this story, fasten your seatbelts. You're in for something new, and previously (at least to my knowledge) unattempted. Keep in mind that this is a bit AU, and VERY quick chapter.**

* * *

_Fly low, you carrion crow, seize my body for the dead I hope…._

Kerri hummed the tune as she took a look around the modest Lodi home, taking note of the little things, the things that meant the most to her. Some photos of David and her were scattered amongst photos of David's illustrious law enforcement career. _He's your shooting star…..Well, he's __**our **__shooting star.'. _She mused as she placed her hand on her growing stomach. This pregnancy had been a difficult one, winding up with Kerri on bedrest at her mother in-laws home by the fourth month. She hold told David the complications were high, but she wanted to stay with him, to be by his side through thick and thin.

"I love you, Kerr, and I love this child, but Charming is not a good place to be right now." He had said.

He tried so hard to shield their home life from the Sons of Anarchy, but he didn't realize that she heard all of the whispers in the grocery story and around her temporary home. Kerri was just as involved with this as David were, and not a day went by that she didn't wish he would realize that so she could go home. She had been hearing rumors, though, that Jimmy O'Faelan was back in the country and headed to California. Jimmy O – now there's a name Kerri hadn't heard for years, since she was but a child in Ireland. He had been almost like the giant in the fairy tales her mother had told her – larger than life. She had dreamt about him then, when things weren't so great at home, when she was really missing her father. She had dreamt that he would come along one day, sweep her off her feet and take her far, far away to a place where she would be safe. As was the case with many other women, Kerri came to realize that this wasn't a fairy tale; this was real life. She would never meet Jimmy O., nor would she be swept off of her feet. She had held that notion close to her heart for a very long time, until she moved to America, settling in the small California town of Lodi, and met a police officer from the neighboring town, one David Hale. Their relationship had moved quickly, beginning to date in the April before David entered the police academy and being married by October of the same year.

'_It was such a beautiful ceremony. David was so handsome.' _She thought, her fingers dancing along the edge of the wedding photograph hanging by the mantle. The roar of approaching motorcycles shook her from her memories. _'What's that all about? The bikers never come this far out.' _

Being a curious woman by nature, Kerri stepped out onto the front porch, cautious of the two leather-clad men approaching the house.

"We're looking for Deputy Chief Hale. You seen him?"  
"Not for a few days. He lives out in Charming, check for 'im there."

She could almost swear that there was something so familiar about one of the men, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Kerrianne? Is….Is that you?"

And suddenly, she remembered.

"Da?"


	2. Note to the readers

_Dear readers,_

_Thanks for reviewing the start of this story, the first time I've tried to write a non-SAMCRO character._

_Like many other authors out there, I'm very…..skiddish…about what I want to post and how I think people will react to it. What I'm going to try to do with this story is write the remainder of the chapters and post them in a regular schedule. That means it could be a few weeks or a few months – I really don't know. I might not even continue this, so if it disappears from one day, you know why. _

_Again, thanks for being awesome, readers._

_-DK_


	3. Ch 2: Handlebars

**Title: **Crossing the Line  
**Summary: **There is a very thin line seperating SAMCRO and the Charming Police. What happens when someone dares to cross that line? Hale/OC  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything included in the show. Kurt Sutter & other respective owners: I, the author, bow down to your skill.  
**A/N: Some more little changes from the first chapter. Read it, Review It. Tell me what you'd like to see different.  
****A/N: I know my attempt at writing her Irish accent is terrible….I didn't realize it would be so difficult!**

**

* * *

**

Kerri willed her feet to move, to run away, to do anything other than just stand there – but it was as if she had just stepped into fresh concrete and was unable to move. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, unable to form the words to communicate them.

"You two know each other?"

The younger man asked. He had dirty blonde hair and the patch on his vest said 'Vice President'. Kerrianne looked at her father for a moment, not completely believing that this was happening.

"Something like that, Jackyboy."  
"I don't about the two of ya, but I'm supposed ta be sittin' down. Let's continue this inside, shall we?"

The two men nodded and followed her into the small home. She knew if anyone were to pass by and see the bikers outside, they would likely assume the worst and notify David. Until she could assess the situation, Kerri decided calling David would be jumping the gun. She took a seat on the sofa, indicating for the two others to sit across from her.

"The name is Jax, this is…"  
"I would like to think I can recognize me own da when I see him."

The Irish brogue was clear as day in her voice, normally occurring when she was nervous or angry. Her father may be Scottish, but she definitely inherited her mother's Irish temper.

"Wait – you're his daughter, Kerrianne? As in the daughter who lives in Ireland with her mother and is part of the IRA?"  
"No. Well, part yes, I suppose. I was never part of the IRA, nor did I associate myself with that, and obviously, I no longer live in Ireland. The minute James O'Phaelen came inta the picture, I left it."  
"Your Ma's with Jimmy O?"

The boom in her fathers voice made her jump slightly. For years, Kerri had dreamt about the day when they would be reunited and she certainly had never invisioned it going like this. Seeing his obviously pregnant daughter jump, Chibs sat back down, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sorry about tha'. I didn't mean to startle ye."  
"You didn't. This one's just got me a little jumpier than normal."  
"Can I…"  
"Go ahead. You're probably the only one left who hasn't."

She said, indicating her stomach. A smile spread across Chibs' face, as he reached forward, placing his hand on the swollen belly of his only child. The instant his hand made contact, the baby swiftly kicked against it, as if on cue. Chibs laughed, a genuine happy laugh.

"Little ones a kicker, like its Ma. Do ye know if it's a boy or a lass?"  
"My husband and I, we want te be surprised."  
"Did ye finally marry that McMullan boy who lived across the way?"

An internal battle raged in Kerrianne's mind of what to tell her father. He'd find out the father sooner or later, but she also knew the repercussions it would possibly have. To say that her father occasionally broke the rules was a major understatement. Being married to a cop certainly wouldn't help any.

"Not exactly."  
"Chibs, you gotta look at this, man."  
"What is it, Jackyboy? I'm in the middle of somethin'."  
"You're going to want to see this, brother."

Chibs walked over to the wall that Jax was staring at, and Kerri braced herself, knowing her father was about to learn the truth. It was silent for a few moment, perhaps making the moment even more nerve wracking. She heard the sound of her father turning around.

"YOU married David Hale? Me only daughter's married te a cop?"


End file.
